Never Too Late
by Kiddymonster
Summary: I have always thought Oscar Blaketon needs a woman to smooth off his rough edges. Heartbeat's Scriptwriters won't obllige so I am lending a hand
1. Chapter 1

NEVER TOO LATE

_**I have always subscribed to the view that Oscar Blaketon needs a good woman to smooth off his rough edges. However scriptwriters don't give him much in the romance department so I decided to lend a helping hand**_

_CHAPTER 1_

It was a cold winter. Snow lay on the ground like a white blanket,seeming almost luminous under the gun-metal grey sky. Oscar Blaketon stood behind the bar of the Aidensfield Arms staring into space. It was a quiet day, the weather deterring all but the most determined drinkers from venturing out.

Natalie Fox cursed vehemently as she stamped her feet to keep out the cold. She got back into the car where at least there was a thermos of coffee to keep her warm. She had been unable to call for recovery services as the phone lines were down. She was starting to realise the serious fools errand on which she had embarked. Her wild hopes of a passing rescuer dwindled by the minute.

She pulled her coat closer around her shoulders. Her lean figure did little to keep the cold at bay. She slipped her hand into her pocket and drew out the creased picture from within. The photo was faded now and dog-eared. She had been carrying it around for ten long years but often it seemed even longer. It was a photo of herself sitting on a bench and behind her stood a man in police uniform, his hand resting on her shoulder. Although the picture was faded with age she could still make out his sharp features and the crisp Sergeants stripes on his extended arm. Another copper, a young Constable. PC Bellamy had taken the picture. It was back in the day when she had worked as a temporary typist and filing clerk at Ashfordly Police station The picture was the reason she had abruptly left the job and fled. She gazed at the picture, absent-mindedly caressing the man's face and wishing that the intensity of her gaze would cause him to materialise.

Oscar Blaketon was by no means a conventionally handsome man. Not the sort women would be falling over each other to get to at any rate. But Natalie had detected something beneath his gruff exterior and disciplined manner. He hadn't frightened her although she often joked with the other coppers that they were scared of him.

After being widowed at the tender age of twenty five, Natalie had sought to ease her way back into society. Her late husband, Jack, had been killed in a mining accident. As he lay dying in the pit he persuaded his best friend, Martin, to go to Natalie and tell her that he was sorry and that he loved her and didn't want her to spend her life alone. Natalie's first thought on hearing the news of Jack's death was how on earth she was going to manage without him and silently she thanked God that there had been no children.

A year after Jack's death, Natalie had been offered a two month trial period as a typist and clerk at Ashfordly police station which she took, purely as an exercise in rebuilding her self esteem and getting back on her feet. She was certainly not in the market for romance. She had enjoyed the banter with the officers in the station and the contact with the public but she had not reckoned on the station Sergeant. The first time she set eyes on Oscar Blaketon she felt something stir inside her but brushed it aside. It was over a year since she had been able to feel anything for anyone and she was certain she was not ready. Besides Blaketon was several years her senior and she did not consider having amorous feelings towards the boss professional. She dressed conservatively and kept her auburn hair neat and cropped. She tried to blend into the background and hope he did not notice how her hand shook whenever he asked her to do something or passed her a piece of paper to deal with.

She found her developing feelings for Blaketon almost impossible to deal with and so she left. She had had no idea that she had got under his skin too. She was forever haunted by what might have been had she had the courage and , as the years passed the door, she found him almost constantly on her mind and consequently the photo became increasingly worn and faded. A year ago a friend of hers had committed suicide. Jane was the only person she had ever spoken to about her feelings for Blaketon and when the local police came to inform Natalie of her friend's suicide they gave her a sealed envelope addressed in Jane's clear hand. On opening it Natalie found a single sheet of paper on which was written. "Don't waste your life like I have. Go & find Blaketon. Even if he doesn't remember you at least you will get closure, I am sorry for what I have done. Please forgive me! Jane"

Natalie had resolved to do just that and as a result here she was stranded in a snowdrift off the Ashfordly Road. She decided to set out and look for some form of shelter. Even if she died trying at least it was less defeatist than freezing to death in her car. It wasn't snowing at present but the wind was cold and the twilight made her feel disorientated.

Blaketon was thinking. Gina was behind the bar chatting with Bernie Scripps and David Stockwell. Ten years ago, almost to the day, he had walked into the police station and been surprised to find that their typist, Mrs Natalie Fox, had done a moonlight flit with no explanation . This had affected Blaketon more than he ever let on. He had come to like and trust the young woman and, if the truth be told, he had felt the stirring of protective feelings and a sense of romantic loss.

Constable Phil Bellamy was extremely excited about his new camera. He joked that he had bought it to get evidence of Alf Ventress smoking or sleeping on the job but Blaketon refused to let him take pictures inside the station . At length Bellamy had finally persuaded Blaketon and Natalie to pose for a test shot on the village green. She sat on a bench and Blaketon stood behind, his hand resting lightly on her shoulder. That touch sealed her fate. She felt like she had connected to the mains as a spark flew between them and he instantly withdrew his hand but not before Bellamy had twice captured the image on film. A couple of weeks later Bellamy brought in his first film of pictures and Natalie almost froze in horror at the look on her face as Blaketon's hand had touched her. That afternoon she finished work and left Ashfordly station by the next train to York where she had remained until now. Bellamy had been surprised by the fleeting look of affection that had passed across his Sergeant's face when he saw the photo. He had sounded choked as he ordered Bellamy & Rowan to go and talk to Lord Ashfordly about the latest poaching incident on his estate. Once the station was empty Blaketon sat down in his office and sighed.. He only wished he had spoken to her about that almost incidental contact, told her not to worry, that they were both adults. But she was gone and, more than she could ever know,, Blaketon understood what had frightened her because it had frightened him too.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Natalie set out into the snow. She did not know what direction to head in or how far she might have to go to find civilisation but if she died trying so be it. Thinking about Blaketon spurred her on. With trembling hands she lit a cigarette and took a long drag. Her breath came out as a steamy cloud in the chill twilight air. She had not eaten for several hours and this made the going harder. She prayed to find a cottage, anywhere where she may be able to prevail on the kindness of strangers at least for a hot meal or even, if she was lucky, a bed for the night. A bed in which Blaketon was lying beside her would be even better and her cheeks flushed at the thought.

She struggled on for ten minutes until she found herself in a village. At last there was a sign that she was not to die in this god forsaken winter night. Just a few feet from the door of the Aidensfield Arms hunger finally overcame her and she fainted.

"Well, I think we'll call it a night Oscar!" Bernie Scripps placed his empty glass on the bar and turned to David Stockwell. "You ready David?"

"Yes Mr Scripps." They set out for the door and Blaketon turned his attention to Alf Ventress.

"Mr Blaketon!"" David called, rushing back into the bar. "There's a lady out there. She must have fallen."

"I'm coming!" Blaketon said. "Get a couple of blankets Gina. It's freezing out there."

In her semi-conscious state Natalie felt her heart pounding. She had heard Blaketon's name called. In moments he was crouching beside her in the snow, the tremor she felt as he brushed snow away from her face and hair went through her like a jolt.

"Natalie" He whispered, choked.

As he & David picked her up and carried her inside she fainted again.

When Natalie came to she found herself lying on a sofa, wrapped in a blanket. Gina sat beside her on a chair. For a moment Natalie hated her for not being Blaketon, the hatred quickly passing into worry that this young woman was Blaketon's wife.

"Here. Drink this!" Gina held a glass of dark golden liquid to Natalie's lips. She swallowed some and gasped as it burnt her throat.

"What is it?" She asked weakly.

"It's brandy." Gina said. "It will make you feel better."

There was a brief silence while she finished the brandy and as she handed the glass back to Gina she whispered.

"Mr Blaketon?"

"He's outside." Gina said. "I'll get him for you."

She left the room.

Blaketon came into the room and placed a tray on the table before occupying the chair recently vacated by Gina.

"Natalie." He said, his voice strained. Natalie sensed it was an effort for him to contain himself. She was confused. Why wasn't he in uniform? Why was he in the pub's living quarters? Was he angry with her for leaving without saying goodbye?

"Sergeant." She said. He had always been Sergeant Blaketon to her. She had never been invited to be less formal.

"It's just plain Mr Blaketon these days." He smiled.. "But you can call me Oscar."

"But you loved that job. It was a vocation. How come you gave it up?" She bit her lip suddenly feeling she had no right to ask him any questions.

"I had a heart attack." He said simply.

Fear clutched at Natalie's gut like an iron vice. He could have died and she would never have known. All because she had run away like a silly little girl instead of confronting her feelings like an adult. For years she had used Jack's death as an excuse but ten years on she knew that that would no longer hold

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" He asked but she had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Blaketon sat beside her long into the night. With no one else present he had no need to conceal his feelings. Her departure had devastated him but he had never spoken to anyone of his feelings for her. Why had she come back? He ached to hold her but did not. Instead he watched her chest rise and fall and in that instant he knew he would have to lay his heart on the line. He could not let her leave again. He decided to talk to Gina as she was a woman and may be able to give him some advice. Not normally a man to be ruled by his heart, Blaketon was experiencing a new state of mind. He was as confused as hell and the reason for his confusion took the form of the beautiful auburn haired girl sleeping on the couch beside him. Finally, at around 2 am he fell asleep on the chair.

"Oscar!" Gina had crept into the room to see if Natalie needed anything and was surprised to find Blaketon asleep on the chair.

"Sssh Gina!" He got up and stretched his aching muscles. Natalie was still sleeping when they left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

In the kitchen Blaketon told Gina the whole story; who Natalie was, how they had met, how she had left and how he was finding it almost impossible to fight his feelings for her.

Gina hugged him. "oh Oscar why didn't you tell me?"

"Until she came back there was nothing to tell." He replied, matter of fact.

Blaketon fetched his copy of Bellamy's photograph. "She left the day she saw this." He handed the photo to Gina who glanced at it.

"Why?"

"When I put my hand on her shoulder we both felt something. She had recently been widowed and my guess is she couldn't cope with her feelings. If only she had talked to me. Contrary to popular belief Sergeant Blaketon wasn't a monster."

"If only are two very sad words Oscar." Gina said.

"I can't let her leave again Gina." He sounded almost panicky. "I can't lose her again."

"You have to let her rest for a few days Oscar. Let her get herself back to normal. Then you have to tell her."

"I'm not good at that sort of thing Gina. Why do you think my wife left me?"

"You have to try Oscar. I can see the strain in your face, it's torturing you and my guess is she is just as tortured."

"I know, Gina." he said "God help me, I know. And I know I only get one chance to get it right."

"It isn't your fault you lost the chance last time." Gina said coolly and Blaketon silently thanked God she was in his corner.

Natalie was just waking up as Gina came in with a breakfast tray which she set on the table.

"Feeling better?" She asked.

"Much. Thanks."

"I didn't know what you like for breakfast so I brought a selection." Gina said. "Oscar said he will come and look in on you later."

Gina could sense how Natalie felt about Blaketon but she had walked out on him and her feelings once. What was to stop it happening again? Gina had never seen Blaketon like he had been earlier that day. He had been in pieces at the prospect of losing Natalie again and Gina knew that she would have to try and help the two of them. She left the room deep in thought.

Natalie remained in Aidensfield for two days in a state of limbo. She saw little of Blaketon and when she did see him she felt like an awkward teenager having her first crush. She had run away from her feelings once because they had frightened her but she wasn't too sure if she could cope now. All she wanted was to take him in her arms and hold him but she was so afraid.

Natalie went out for a cigarette and Gina followed her, deciding that now might be the time for the woman to woman talk she had promised herself. She had a lot of respect for Blaketon and had never seen him fall apart over a woman and she felt all Natalie needed was a nudge in the right direction although Gina realised it wasn't easy.

"I hope you're not planning to leave." She said, maybe a little too sharply.

"Why would I do that?" Natalie blew out smoke which hung briefly in the winter air.

"You did once before. When things were too tough. You didn't even stop to find out what Oscar thought, how he felt. Christ you never even said goodbye."

"I had lost my husband less than two years before in a mining accident." Natalie said. "I can't use that as an excuse now but then I could. What I felt for Oscar, Sergeant Blaketon as I knew him, was the beginning of my return to emotions. After Jack died I was on autopilot. I felt it was too soon and I panicked. I wish I could turn back time and knowing what I know now I would have stayed."

"I've known Oscar for years, through me uncle George, and I can tell you I have never known him so unsure of himself. I've seen the way he looks at you when he thinks I'm not looking. If you love him tell him but if not then at least say goodbye this time."

"I do love him." Natalie said.

"Then put both of yous out of your misery. He deserves that. He's a good man and I think you could be good for each other if you can get past the first fence."

"I used to think he was so sexy in uniform." Natalie mused. "He could have arrested me anytime he liked."

"Don't tell me." Gina said. "Tell him!"


End file.
